Heo Young Saeng
Perfil thumb|250px|Young Saeng *'Nombre:허영생 / Heo Young Saeng *'Apodos:' Prince, Shy Prince , Otter, Young , nutria. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, Actor , Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Geochang, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejoong, U-Know Yunho y Max ChangMin) y Super Junior (Ye Sung, Kim Hee Chul y Choi Si Won). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Fue anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en Youngstreet (SBS) el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Compuso una canción solista, "사랑인거죠" (Is it love), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planeaba hacer su debut a finales de abril del 2011, pero por un accidente durante uno los ensayos, donde se lesionó la mano derecha, el lanzamiento de su primer mini-album debió retrasarse hasta mayo de ese año. '''Como solista El primer mini-album de Young Saeng, fue lanzado el 12 de Mayo del 2011 con el nombre de "Let It Go", junto con la canción titular del mismo nombre, contando con cuatro temas y una versión instrumental de "Let It Go". En el 2012, volvió con su segundo mini-album, llamado "SOLO" y su canción debut "Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el pasado 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir este 22 de Mayo, tuvo su primera presentación oficial en el show del Music Bank el 1 de Julio. El 19 de Septiembre lanzó su primer álbum como solitario (y primer album en japonés), llamado “Over Joyed”, en dos ediciones, una simple y una deluxe, que incluyó un DVD del MV de su primer corte “1,2,3” y el Making Of del mismo. El MV fué publicado un día anterior en la cuenta de YouTube de PonyCanyon. Heo Young Saeng quien está programado a enlistarse en el ejército a finales Octubre del 2013, lanzo su álbum especial el 16 de octubre titulado “She“. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 Programas *Nonstop 5 (MBC, Episodio 207) *Running Man (Episodio 42) video *Happy Together video *Strong Heart Mini Dramas *El Chico Que Podia Volver Atras Junto a SS501. *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong. Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Colaboraciones *Let it Go ft ''Park Ju Hyun *Rainy Heart ''ft Kim Kyu Jong *That Man That Woman ft Lee Hyo Ri *My Love ft ''Kim Kyu Jong *Twist King ''ft ''Kim Hyun Joong *Goodbye My Love ''ft Lee Jung Bong Discografía 'Corea' 'Special Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Japón' 'Album' Temas para Dramas *'Looking Forward To It para ''Rascal sons'' *''Sad Song para Protect the Boss * ''I love you...I'm sorry para ''Will it Snow for Christmas? *The Word on My Lips para Fermentation Family *''I Erase Tears para ''Friend * Love Song para I Need a Fairy Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: SS501 **'''Posición: Vocalista Princípal. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único criado) *'Religion:' Cristiana. *'Fanclub Oficial: Y.E.S *'''Talentos: Tocar el piano, gran habilidad vocal; para canto e imitación de voces *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el baseball, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, ingles (Básico y Covers) y Japones (Básico y Ocasional). *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) . **Escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl. *'Lema:No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best). *'''Idolo: Seo Taiji *'Tipo Ideal: 'TaeYeon (SNSD) y Moon Geun Young (Actriz) *En ese mismo programa, los conductores Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk (Super Junior) dijeron que la chica ideal de Yesung también era ella (Moon Geun Young), y que incluso siendo amigos, él y Young saeng, serían rivales en el amor y parte de un triangulo amoroso. *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501 aseguran que en realidad no es así. *En el programa Strong Heart Contó que estuvo a pensando suicidarse en el Rio Han junto con un amigo, pero gracias a el taxista que lo transportó no lo hizo; ya que los llevó al Han River Siltation Beach y no al Rio Han, una vez allí recapacitaron y decidieron no suicidarse. *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse a SS501 y tuvo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros. *En un programa confesó que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment, pero dejo la empresa y debutó con DSP Media *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de "Love Like This" ''de SS501 en una version en Inglés Video *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos y fue ingresado al hospital poco después. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada. Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesa para grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo), aún lastimado y enyesado. *Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aún estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano. *Con su cancion “Let It Go” ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Young Saeng escribió casi todas las canciones de su Primer Mini-Album, excepto "Let It Go". *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, asi que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido, le parecio divertido y pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. *Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales. Este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. *En una ocasión, para conmemorar sus 14 días en el músical, las fans que lo esperaban para saludarlo todos los días a la salida del teatro, lo recibieron cada una con una rosa. [Video] *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini album de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción "''My Love". *En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong ("Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. *Heo Young Saeng participó en el drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenó el 27 de febrero del 2012 en KBS. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y Kara se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea. *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). *El 13 de Septiembre lanzó en un canal japones, su nuevo MV Japones titulado "1,2,3" la canción fue compuesta por Anthony Mazza y Shida Kaviani, arreglada por Joey Carbone y Anthony Mazza. *Es el que cocina el mejor estofado de Kimchi. Kyu Jong dijo que hasta sabe mejor que el de su madre. *Odia el olor a pescado, por lo que no come sushi, aunque si como algas. *En agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, tuvo que someterse a una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. *El 21/11/2012 Young Saeng fue galardonado con el Premio de la Cultura y las Artes Pracas en los 1st Korea Practice Awards por "influir en las emociones de los ciudadanos coreanos con alegría y esperanza a través de sus canciones. *El 28/12/2012 estuvo en el concierto de Choi Jae Hoon como invitado/amigo del cantante. *Colaboró en la canción "Goodbye My Love", para el próximo mini-album de Lee Jung Bong, llamado "Love Sha La La La". *Participara en un nuevo musical japones llamado "Summer Snow", adaptación del drama del mismo nombre. El musical será interpretado totalmente en coreano. YoungsSaeng interpretará el rol de Yoon Jae (Seiji en el drama original), el doctor que atiende a la protagonista y que terminará enamorado de ella, aunque no es correspondido. *En 2012 hizo una aparición en el capitulo 42 del programa Immortal Song 2 con la canción "Red Umbrella" de Kim Gunmo. *El 6 y 8 de Marzo (2013), lanzó el primer y segundo respectivamente de la canción título de su 3er Mini-Album, "LIFE". El album y MV completo se lanzo oficialmente el 14 de Marzo, el "Día Blanco" en Corea. *Su tercer Mini-album LIFE ''estuvo en primer lugar de ventas en la lista de Hanteo y su MV the art of seduction ocupo el 3 lugar de Mnet. *En la lista de Hanteo ocupo el lugar 32 en los albums mas vendidos en el 2013 hasta ahora. *(25.05.13)Jung Min, Kyu Jong y Hyung Jun asistieron a su fametting siendo despues de 1 año de no verse la unica vez que 4 de ellos se pudieron encontrarse.Este mismo dia realizaron un video por el 8 aniversario de SS501 para subirlo dias despues en sus respectibas redes sociales. *Fue a la boda de Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina en We Got Married con mas invitados. *Zafiro producciones lo trajo a latinoamerica junto con su compañero Jung Min ,aunque no fue una gira conjunta ambos viajaron juntos. La primera ciudad fue Peru-Lima abriendolo exitosamente la siguiente Mexico-D.F y al terminar Peru-Arequpia en la que pudieron hacer mas turismo que en las otras ciudades.Volvieron a Corea el 27/08/13. *Antes de su visita por latinoamerica , recibio una llamada de su compañero Hyun Joong para hablarle a cerca de las fans de Perú y contarle como era el país. *El vídeo '''Weak Child '''es protagonizado por la actriz japonesa Fujii Mina como la novia de Heo Young Saeng, y los dos pasan un día de otoño glorioso en la playa juntos, viéndose felices y brillantes. *Heo Young Saeng se une a las fuerzas armadas como un policía reclutado el 31 de octubre. Convirtiendolo en el 2do del grupo en hacerlo despues de su compañero Kim Kyu Jong. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial (Corea) *Pagina Oficial (Japón) *Youtube (Canal Oficial B2MEntertainment) *Youtube (Canal Oficial YS) *Twitter Oficial Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|center|305 px|Weak Child thumb|left|305px|Let It Gothumb|right|300px|Rainy Heart 'Japón''' thumb|left|295px|Heo Young Saeng - 1.2.3 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:KProductor